


See you tomorrow.

by skarsgrd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarsgrd/pseuds/skarsgrd





	See you tomorrow.

Dean could feel the warm sun rays touching his skin and filling him with warmth.

Birds were chirping again after the cold Winter. 

He sat on the porch of the cabin they had found nearby a lake in the woods, while wondering how much longer it would last. He zoned out for a moment, but snapped out of it as soon as he heard coughing from inside the cabin.

Cas.

His grace was almost gone now.

With a worried look on his face he stormed inside.

“Cas, you alright?”

“I’m fine, Dean. I’m fine.” Cas replied with a rough, weak voice.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Cas turned over in the bed so he faced the window that went out back instead of having to look a Dean.

He knew Dean was in pain seeing him this weak, barely able to walk or talk. He told Dean he could use the grace of another Angel. They just had to find one which was tough as most of them had returned to Heaven.

However, truth was, he couldn’t use yet an other Angel’s grace. Already three Angels died so he could live.

He didn’t want to kill a forth Angel solely for his survival. Also with every new grace he used the period of time which it lasted decreased. He just couldn’t tell Dean yet. He knew Dean wouldn’t understand his decision. He wouldn’t want to understand it. So Cas just lay in his bed watching the birds flying around spirited as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Dean sat by the bed’s side furrowing his brows while watching Cas fall asleep. He knew he had to find another Angel fast, or it would be too late. 

His phone rang. He got up and took the call outside.

“Hello?”

“Hey, uh, Dean, it’s me.” Sam.

“You got something?”

For a second there was silence on the phone. 

“No”, Sam said with a heavy voice, “I don’t think there’s any left down here.”

Dean didn’t say anything. He just stared at the lake for a while.

“Dean? You still there?”

He blinked a few times so the water in his eyes would vanish.

“Yea, yea, I’m.. Uh, I’m still here.”

“I’ll keep looking. We will find one, I promise.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

 

By the time Cas woke up it was already dusky outside. He had slept all day.

“Dean?” he called out as loudly as he could.

No answer.

He decided to get up and take a look outside, maybe Dean was fishing. He seemed to like that these days.

By the time he got to the door he had to support himself for a while. He was short of breath and his legs felt as if they’d give in any second. After a minute or two he collected all his strength and went outside. He heard the sound of a motor. It was Dean’s Impala, he knew that sound.

“Dean!” he called out again, a bit louder this time which made his throat hurt. 

“Cas, you’re up! I just went to get some food, we were out. Uh, I got you you’re fave, PB&J.” Cas couldn’t help but come up with a crooked smile when he saw the wide smile on Dean’s face and the joy in his eyes as he handed him his sandwich.

“Thanks, Dean. I hope you brought dessert, too.” 

Dean held up the plastic bag and shaked it a little.

“Never forgetting the pie.” 

Seeing the happy smile on Dean’s face made Cas’s heart hurt. He wondered if Dean would ever smile like this again after he was gone. Suddenly his legs gave in.

“Cas!”

Dean dropped the bag and caught Cas. 

“You alright there?”

“Yes, I just - I was up for too long.”

“Let’s get you inside.”

After he had steadied Cas he picked up his bag and Cas’s PB&J sandwich and they slowly went inside.

 

“So”, Cas started as he took a bite off his sandwich, “has Sam called yet?”

Dean stopped chewing for a moment, then he looked up.

“Yea, he did.” He went on putting a fake smile on hoping Cas wouldn’t detect it, “he’s got a lead.”

He took another bite of his burger.

“That’s good. We don’t have much time left.” Cas lied. He didn’t want Sam to find a lead. He didn’t want to be saved.

Not this time.

Not again.

For about a minute neither of them said a word. They just looked down and finished their food in silence.

“On to dessert”, Dean said brightening up again.

“Ah, finally”, Cas said, “which kind of pie did you buy today?”

“Apple pie.” 

Dean looked at Cas who laughed to himself. 

“What else would he buy, apple is his favourite”, he thought. They always shared the pie which Cas appreciated because Dean didn’t use to like sharing his pie with anyone.

After they finished eating every crumble of their dessert Cas started to feel tired and exhausted again even though he had only been awake for roughly four hours. Dean could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to sleep. The bags under his eyes grew bigger every day, he was very pale, too. He worried for Cas. And he hoped that he still had enough grace left so he’d make it until they found an Angel.

“Why don’t you, uh, rest?” Dean asked clearing his throat.

Cas looked at him with that look that he could never tell what it meant.

“Yes, I think that might be a good idea.”

Cas was still too weak to walk on his own so Dean steadied him again and led him to the bed. 

“Dean”, Cas rasped.

Dean, who already was about to walk out the door again turned around going back to Cas.

“Yea?”

“If- If I don’t make it- “, Cas was coughing, “promise me to be okay.”

“Don’t say that, Cas, of course you’ll make it.” He paused for a second. “We’ll find an Angel, you’ll be alright. I promise.” 

Cas had a weak smile on his face.

“Yes. You’re right. Good night, Dean. See you tomorrow.” He turned around to sleep.

“Night, Cas.”

Dean stayed a while to watch Cas drift off to sleep. He liked to do that because when he was asleep he looked at peace. His head was free of all worries.

Eventually he went to bed, too.

 

The next morning Dean woke up by birds’ twittering. It was a lovely, warm day with a bit of a breeze. 

He got up and made breakfast for him and Cas. Scrambled eggs, bacon and PB&J for Cas of course.

“Cas, time to get up!” 

Cas, however, didn’t react. Dean walked over to the bed. 

“Cas, wake up buddy.” Dean shook Cas who rolled over his right arm floppily falling onto Dean’s side of the bed. Dean could feel panic spread through his whole body.

“No.” Dean shook his head in denial.

“No, no, no, no.”

His eyes filled up with tears.

“Cas, wake up!! Wake up!!!” He shook him and shook him hoping he’d just be in a deep sleep.

“Cas!!” he shouted.

“Don’t do this to me, you hear”, his voice got quieter, he started to whimper, “don’t do this to me. Don’t just leave me here you son of a bitch.”

He sat on the floor crouching over the bed, looking at Cas’s lifeless face while tears ran down his face continuously. 

Cas was gone. 

Dean felt a deep hole in his heart.

His whole body was paralysed. 

The eggs and the bacon burnt. 

And the birds vividly flew around the house chipperring jauntily.


End file.
